User talk:ShardofTruth/Archive 1
Hi, I'm ripping the textures directly from the game with texmod and pcsx2. It's not perfect (especially when the texture is lit through an alpha channel, e.g. the Power material), but the quality is better than screenshots and most scans. --ShardofTruth 15:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU :Three images though, , , . They should match the guide images closer.Glorious CHAOS! 00:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, I mean, the ones you made were good, they just need to be cleaned up some more.Glorious CHAOS! 00:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but your're right. These images are a bit complicated though and as long as I haven't cleaned them, I won't use them.;-) --ShardofTruth 00:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll get back to it.;-) ----ShardofTruth 21:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello and welcome to the wikia!!!! (Im late and i know it)I'm so bored 18:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Reward I think you're overestimating me, I'm just the picture delivering guy, although I'm getting better and better at it.;-) Writing the countless articles for this wikia is the real challenge and because I read them for so long, I wanted to give something back. --ShardofTruth 23:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Lexicon Images The * It's not part of the template. It's just an asterisk, explaining the use of that parameter. It doesn't need to be included.Glorious CHAOS! 19:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I really didn't know (and the Manual of Style didn't mention) that. --ShardofTruth 20:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Sprites Directly from the game.;-) The models and the textures can be extracted. But the model viewer is not perfect (it works for most of the weapons, but not for every object like the enemies or player models) and most texures have wrong dimensions in relation to other pieces of the weapon, so it's quite complicated to assemble them together without the actual weapon model. --ShardofTruth 15:48, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm completing the rest of the Organisatin XIII weapon sprites, releasing the complete Re:Chain of Memories cards sprites, upload better artwork scans of the KH I weapons from my own Ultimania (unfortunately the weapon models are encrypted in the game files, so there is now way to get better pictures at the moment) and hopefully get my copy of BBS at the end of next week.;-) The next step is to get good pictures of BBS of course and help with other image request.:-) --ShardofTruth 21:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) where did you get this image: ?--Xabryn 22:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) The picture was in the texture files, sadly no other hint about the name or use. Maybe it's no item card, but I found it between all the other "green cards". The weird color of the Soul Eater is intended though. --ShardofTruth 22:07, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the false Soul Eater the player picks up after defeating all of Zexion's clones. The card is actually an Attack Card that stuns Riku when it's used. No Soul Eater Item Card ever appeared. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I think I never saw this card ingame. ----ShardofTruth 22:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Does the Ultimania mention this card, maybe with a name? And does it actually allow Riku to attack, or does it just stun him?Glorious CHAOS! 01:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Here you go, that's all I could find. --ShardofTruth 16:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/3296/decoysouleatercardultim.jpg Re:CoM Cards Two things First, could you turn off the Rich Text Editor in your preferences? Second, could you reupload the CoM images you added as "png" (not "PNG"), and could you reupload the Platinum and Gold Cards as "Gold Card (card).png" and "Platinum Card (card).png"? I know it sounds redundant, but the template's we use for the cards need that format to work correctly. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 22:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the Rich Text Editor is gone, sorry about all the trouble. Is it generally bad to upload a PNG picture? Because I think most of my images had that ending. Secondly EternalNothingnessXIII wants me to upload better versions of the Re:Chain cards, he cut out (s.a.). They all don't have a "(card)" suffix, so should I upload them completely new or won't it make a difference? --ShardofTruth 22:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :All of the cards he wants uploaded already exist as CoM sprites, and if you can replace them with clean ReCoM versions, that should be acceptable. (Though I may have to rejigger the template to resize the images to 30px). As long as you always upload card images of the same size (preferably with only one sprite of transparent space between the card and the edge of the image). :The problem with "PNG" is that the templates that use the cards automatically call for "Image:name (card).png", so using "PNG" makes that inaccessible. It's weird, but it's what we need. :Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you think you'd be able to get the Bumble-Rumble cards, "Wind (card)" and "Honey (card)"?Glorious CHAOS! 04:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I got them, even the bee enemy card. Can you provide me with the names, the ultimania suggests? :http://img27.imageshack.us/img27/181/100acrewoodcardnames.jpg :I can't write (or speak) Japanese, but "Wind" seems only be the last part of the word.--ShardofTruth 09:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :The English names are "Keyblade", "Wind", and "Honey". The translated Japanese names are "Keyblade", "Gale", and "Honey". Go ahead and use the English names.Glorious CHAOS! 23:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, if you can get a good shot, could you try the World Cards and Reload Card? Or possibly the Premium or Roulette Bonus items dropped during battles?Glorious CHAOS! 23:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I'm going with the English names then (I only have the Japanese ReCom). I have the world cards already, the Premium and Roulette Bonus items shouldn't be a problem either. The Reload Card might look pretty boring though. --ShardofTruth 00:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::There are two types of world cards, the big one from the level selection screen and the little ones in the inventory. I have the little ones already, the big ones are still to be put together. :::Okay for the World Cards, the big ones are actually really good (you can see our World Cards article, for example). Please upload the little ones, too, but upload them under "File:World 2 (card).png", and replace the current images with the big images. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 01:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Funny question, but I don't suppose there's any chance the Jungle King had a sprite in ReCoM, is there?Glorious CHAOS! 01:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::If this card is still in the game, I maybe find it. But because SE added new keyblade cards in ReCoM I doubt they made an remake of this leftover card. --ShardofTruth 01:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) retry Some of the images you replaced are not taking. *File:Blue Rhapsody (card).png *File:Wight Knight (card).png *File:Jafar (Genie) (card).png *File:Maleficent (Dragon) (card).png *File:Riku Replica (card).png *File:Lexaeus (card).png *File:Larxene (card).png *File:Premium Room (card).png *File:Calm Bounty (card).png *File:Key to Truth (card).png *File:Lady Luck (card).png *File:Ultima Weapon (card).png *File:One-Winged Angel (card).png Hmm, I can see them. Maybe it's the browser cache or action=purge can help. --ShardofTruth 00:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they're working now. EDIT: Okay, Black Room is still acting up, but it should cycle through soon.Glorious CHAOS! 01:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I think this is the last request - can you also get the two special Marluxia cards? *File:Marluxia (Second Form) (card).png *File:Marluxia (Third Form) (card).png :Okay, I probably I have the missing cards tomorrow. The 100 Acre Cards are up now.:-) --ShardofTruth 01:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet. These are all so awesome.Glorious CHAOS! 15:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Render Making :I'm not knowing exactly how it's done. What I know is that you have to unpack the models (mdls in KH's case and mdlx in KHII's case) and the animation files (mset) and bringt them back together in one program. :There are model viewers out there e.g. here or here, but without the animation the models will only stand with outstretched arms in the room. :To make things short: To get that specific poses you have to animate the models. --ShardofTruth 14:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) progress Yes, some are ready, I added: Diablo Eye, Dryer, Gullwing, Sharpshooter, Stingray and Trumpet. For the others: The model files of 358/2 days are standard NDS BMD0 files, but they have custom bone opcodes. Because of that all NDS models viewers I know won't display most of the ingame models correctly. That wasn't a problem before, because most of the weapons are either flat and can be recreated easily with the textures or are very simple built. Xigar's weapons though have to be displayed 3D to get a good look at them. There are some weapons, which can be fixed by doing some editing: Counterweight, Double Tap, Killer Bee, Precision, Star Shell, Stardust and Sunrise But these are a total mess: Armstrong, Bahamut, Blue Flame, Crime & Punishment, Cupid's Arrow, Dual Head, Energy Muzzle, Final Weapon, Hard-Boiled Heat, Ignition and Stand-Alone. I wrote to the programmers of the model viewers, but didn't get an answer. The most promissing program, the nsbmd tool, wasn't updated since early 2008. And I myself don't know enough about programming to do it myself. Sorry--ShardofTruth 10:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Image policy The policy I was originally told was that we focus on the CGI images, and only use the artwork if it show something unique. For the FM articles, we have CGI images, and the artwork (while very nice) is basically identical. For the Days articles, I think we only have the artwork when it is to show the basic design of weapons with the same design.15:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then, it's actually less work for me;-)--ShardofTruth 15:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello and Thank You World Renders Logo Request Days wishlist Multi-link Panels Ooh, I'm torn between options 2 and 3. It most likely will depend on whether the images will be used in the body of an article (#3) or in a gallery (#2). I'll ask Kryten what he thinks about it. --Neumannz 16:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, go with the second option, but could you also do option 3 for LV Doubler, LV Tripler, LV Quadrupler, Magic LV2, and Magic LV3? --Neumannz 17:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) They look great . Nice work! --Neumannz 18:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The Empress File:The Empress.png: It looks like your version is of noticeably lower quality than Mizumaru's. Was his photoshopped or something?Glorious CHAOS! 01:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Panels I tried to replace the sight unit on the image with the Power Unit, but I noticed that our version of the Power Unit panel (well, most panels) were pretty blurry, like they had been jpg'd. Do you think you could replace any that need, using this (where it's correct, though)?Glorious CHAOS! 01:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done, I replaced Lon3wolf's contributions, the rest seems to be okay. --ShardofTruth 06:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Shadow - Pain and Panic Paradox The guide says 70-41 for the STR-DEF. Is 54-31 from the Ultimania or something?Glorious CHAOS! 13:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :The values are from the Piggyback guide, the Ultimania has only some strange calculations for HP, STR and DEF. :The Piggyback guides says, that STR and DEF is fixed for every cup: #Pain and Panic Cup - LV 20 STR 21 DEF 11 #Cerberus Cup - LV 28 STR 27 DEF 15 #Titan Cup - LV 41 STR 39 DEF 22 #Goddess of Fate Cup - LV 53 STR 48 DEF 28 #Pain and Panic Paradox Cup - LV 60 STR 54 DEF 31 #Cerberus Paradox Cup - LV 70 STR 62 DEF 36 #Titan Paradox Cup - LV 80 STR 70 DEF 41 #Hades Paradox Cup - LV99 STR 87 DEF 51 :I thought that in the Shadow's stats the Titan Paradox Cup and the Pain and Panic Paradox Cup were mixed up. --ShardofTruth 14:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, that makes sense. The Shadow shouldn't be more powerful than everything else in its cup, anyway. 19:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Dimension Link Can Upload Images of the D-Link Icons (The 2 Avatars and the 2 Symbols) That show up When you use them? DL images Could you also upload the logos under names like "DL Terra.png"?Glorious CHAOS! 22:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I got all of them except Vanitas. Do you think you could rip that?Glorious CHAOS! 23:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not perfect but at 120px it works:-) --ShardofTruth 02:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Based on this, I think the black is supposed to be transparent as well. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 03:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I updated the image. It's really hard to see (even in the actual game) which part of the image is transparaent and which is not, because the background is almost black during the whole fight. --ShardofTruth 09:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade Master emblem I don't know if it's a sprite in the game, but at least it's here. Could you either rip it from the game or shop it from the screenshot? Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 07:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks again, dude.Glorious CHAOS! 09:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. But I should tell you, that the tools for ripping a psp game are still very complicated and underdeveloped. In BBS's case it's simply not possible to access everything at the moment. So don't get your hopes up;-) --ShardofTruth 10:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) D-Links Thanks for Uploading The Pictures. But Can You Also Upload The Character Avatars? :If Erry helps we get them up in no time. --ShardofTruth 22:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) D-Link Bright Crest and D-Links And this might apply to the various KH2 item pictures you've uploaded as well. Would you be able to post a version of the D-Links or Keyblades which have the black removed via photoshop, either through the wand tool or transparency?Glorious CHAOS! 21:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :For the synthesis items, could you add a white background? And is there anyway to expand the images to 128px like with the KH2 items?Glorious CHAOS! 21:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The new Bright Crest looks really good. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 21:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC)